


Blood

by Braindead1595



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Gen, Hyperion, Mild Gore, PA!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindead1595/pseuds/Braindead1595
Summary: Jack beats someone up and scares poor Rhysie





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad with titles okay. 
> 
> This work on Tumblr: https://god-damn-hero.tumblr.com/post/157705015568/blood

"Jack?! What are you doing?"   
Jack could hear Rhys' voice, breathless and somehow distant, yet he knew that he was being yelled at.   
The CEOs knuckles kept relentlessly smashing against the guys' skull beneath him. Blood, blood everywhere, on his hands, his clothes, the floor. He couldn't even remember why he was punching him. But the man on the ground was still groaning in agony, face barely recognizable and Jack planned to finish this. He was mad, blood boiling, a rush in his ears and adrenaline pumping through him.   
Suddenly someone yanked at his arm and his head snapped around, just to find mismatched eyes with a worried expression.   
"Jack, stop," Rhys demanded, his voice pressing. Jack paused, looking between the company man and the guy he's beaten half to death. He suddenly realized how much his hands were hurting and he let out a shaky breath.   
"I'm sorry, pumpkin." Why did he apologize? Jack wasn't sure. One last blow to the guys' temple and he went limb.   
Rhys screeched in surprise, tumbled backwards and landed on his ass. 

Handsome Jack stood up, wiping his hands on his shirt. When he looked down at himself and saw the bloody mess he let out a frustrated sigh. Then his gaze met Rhys', who was still sitting on the ground, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.   
"What are you doing there, kitten? Get up," Jack said that like he didn't just punch a guy to death. But Rhys followed suit, hurrying to his feet.   
"Jack? Why...?" Rhys stammered but failed to form a proper question, a lump in his throat. He still wasn't used to gore, huh? Jack smirked.   
"Because he was talking shit about you." Right, he remembered now.   
"What?" Rhys asked in disbelief.   
"Yeah, can't have shitheads walking around here, gossiping about my PA, right? I have to maintain a certain reputation after all" Jack gestured vaguely and shrugged.   
"Sure." Rhys furrowed his eyebrows and looked him over.  
"Uhm, you might consider changing your clothes. And uh, you got something on your face." He pointed at his own face cracking a faint smile. Jack blinked.   
"Was that an attempt to be funny? Because it was not. Go and tell Megan to bring me some new clothes. Oh, and get a cleaner to get rid of this mess." Jack made a dismissive gesture and went back to his desk.   
"Of course, boss," Rhys muttured and left the office.


End file.
